bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Lori Loud
|friends = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = Luan's puns and pranks Princess Pony Being separated from her phone Being apart from Bobby Being replaced and neglected Bobby being taken from her Her awkward stage Clyde getting nosebleeds on her shoes Disorder Not being listened to Petty favors Being showed up People claiming she's gassy Arm-pulling Being alone Going to Aunt Ruth's Seeing her siblings sad Running Her hair getting damaged Being eavesdropped Her and Bobby’s families fighting}} |occupation = High school student Gus' Games and Grub employee (formerly) Bluebell Scout (formerly) Babysitter |voice = Catherine Taber Małgorzata Boratyńska Eden Gamliel (Left in the Dark-The Whole Picture) Alona Alexander (No Such Luck onwards) Katharina von Keller Jolanda Granato Fernanda Robles Lourdes Fabrés Caroline Mozzone Min-Jeong Yeo Dominique Pålsson Wiklund Janka Solecki (S1E1A-12B) Adrienn Pekár (S1E13A onwards) Iva Stefanović (season 1-2) Marija Stokić (season 3-) Carina Eiras Paula Pais Anastasiya Lapina Petra Vukelić René Slováčková Evis Trebicka Ella Pyhältö Mariz Mendoza Jessica Calache Tania Palaiologou}} |birthday = 17http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163309/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lori/ |powers = Texting First-born dominance Playing trumpet Golf skills |quote = "How dare you bully our brother! Only we get to do that." |fullname = Lori Marie Loud |alias = |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Goldie (deceased goldfish) |inspiration = One of Chris Savino's five sistershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |goal = To be a CEO (or at least co-CEO) of a major corporation |home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |signature = }} Lori MarieSelfie Improvement Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 17 years old, Lori is the oldest child of the Loud family, and the oldest of Lincoln's five older sisters. This is a fact she uses to assert authority and absolute dominance over her siblings. Lori attends Royal Woods High School with her siblings Leni, Luna, and Luan. Personality Being the oldest of the siblings, Lori is bossy, condescending, and she has a bad temper. But aside from that, she is also cute, friendly, insecure and protective. As the oldest sibling, she is supposed to act responsibly and maturely, but she doesn't always act like that, and instead, she behaves like her youngest sisters, like in "Left in the Dark", where she's afraid to go down into the dark basement. She likes to keep her shoes under the bed for unknown reasons. She doesn't like the others touching her possessions, especially her cell phone, which seems to be her most valuable object. The reason for this is that she doesn't want to waste her phone memory for messages other than the ones from Bobby. She's also very territorial as she loudly yells at anyone who goes into to her room without permission before kicking them out. In some occasions she acts without thinking, and commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits, like in "Driving Miss Hazy", but since her love for her family always comes before any petty problem, she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior, and she will always try to fix her mistakes. Deep down, Lori is insecure and is usually frustrated with the responsibilities and burdens of having to take care of her nine wild sisters and only brother. It is also shown that while she gets annoyed and easily agitated by a lot of people, she feels lonely without the people she loves and cares about (such as Bobby and her family) and her worst fear is in fact, losing them forever. Nick Description Appearance Lori is the tallest sibling of all. She has large blonde hair (a genetic trait she shares with her mother, even though her hair is longer). Her original design depicted her with pink eyeshadow, a white tank top, navy blue shorts, and black shoes. Later it was changed with a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eyeshadow. She also wears white pearl earrings. Her nightwear consist of a sky blue nightshirt and blue slippers, but later, her current one contains a white tank top, and small blue and white shorts, with a square pattern, as seen in "Space Invader" and "Overnight Success". Her swimsuit is a two-piece light blue bikini. In "Come Sale Away", it's revealed that she used to wear braces, a blue ribbon, and previously suffered from acne when she was younger. In "Anti-Social", it also shows she used to wear glasses. Phone Her phone is a handheld object owned by her. She often talks to her boyfriend Bobby with it, but she also talks to other people from time to time, and text with it as well. A common animation goof with her phone is that it changes colors at times. Alternate Versions and Alter-egos Loki Loud In the alternate universe where Lincoln has ten brothers instead of ten sisters, Lori is a boy named Loki Loud. Unlike Lori, Loki is even more selfish, greedy, and very bossy around the others. He is also mean and abrasive towards Lincoln and mocks him for Luke (Luna) using him to clean the toilet, Leon (Lily) for biting his thumb when he gets a "booboo", and teases him about Ronnie Anne. However, in the dimension where the sexes of the Loud kids are the exact opposite (meaning that it's one girl and ten boys), Loki's shown to be very caring and protective of his sister, Linka - in fact, Loki's the first of the brothers to ask Linka (technically Lincoln in Linka's body) if she's okay after he and the rest of the brothers heard her screaming in the middle of the night. Loki eventually turns out to be a product of Lincoln's imagination as the whole adventure was revealed to be a dream, which Lincoln wakes up from it at the end of the episode. The High Card In the minicomic Deuces Wild! and its animated adaptation, Lori takes on the superheroine identity The High Card. She is one of Ace Savvy's sidekicks. Her powers are not shown, as she's only seen driving a van. In the comic, she is summoned by Savvy alongside the rest of Savvy's deck to help him and One-Eyed Jack defeat the gas monster. After they defeat it, they prepare to fight against a garbage monster. In "Pulp Friction", she is only seen driving the van, and her abilities aren't shown. Betty Absences :Total episodes: 19 Season 1 *"Toads and Tiaras" *"Funny Business" Season 2 *"Intern for the Worse" *"The Old and the Restless" *"Patching Things Up" *"Frog Wild" (mentioned) *"Shell Shock" *"Out of the Picture" *"Back Out There" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Legends" *"Snow Way Down" Season 3 *"Net Gains" *"Deal Me Out" (mentioned) *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Crimes of Fashion" *"Absent Minded" (picture cameo) *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Middle Men" Trivia *Her name is a variant of the Latin name "Laura", and is the abbreviation of "Lorraine". **Her name also means "The laurel tree or sweet bay tree". *She was named after one of Chris Savino's five sisters. *In stereotypical teenage talk, Lori almost always uses the word "literally" when describing something. **So far, the only episodes where she hasn't said "literally" are "Left in the Dark", "The Sweet Spot", "A Tale of Two Tables", "Two Boys and a Baby", "Cover Girls" (but Lucy when she dresses herself as her said it), "April Fools Rules", "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", "The Price of Admission", "Baby Steps", "Vantastic Voyage", "L is for Love", "Health Kicked", "Friend or Faux?", "No Laughing Matter", "Not a Loud", "White Hare", "A Fridge Too Far", "Fool Me Twice", and "Tripped!". **Most of the time though, Lori doesn't use "literally" right. It only works if she is being literal, but Lori uses the word for all of her sentences. *Whenever Lori wants something, she claims she should get it because she is the oldest. *In "Driving Miss Hazy", Lori has a fear of her family not needing her, implying she has a savior complex. *In "Hand-Me-Downer", it is revealed that what Lori wears is not a real tank top, but the top of her mother's old girdle. *Lori used to have braces, as seen in an old picture of her in "Come Sale Away" and "Anti Social". *In "For Bros About to Rock", it is revealed that Luna ruined Lori's first Boyz Will Be Boyz concert, by accidentally making the power shut off. *Lori's ideal superpower is telekinesis, so she can text Bobby with no hands. *She is one of two Loud sisters to wear eyeshadow (in Lori's case, blue). The other one is Luna (purple). *In "Making the Case", Lori is one of five sisters with no trophy in the case. The other four are Leni, Luan, Lucy, and Lana. *"One Flu Over the Loud House", "Making the Grade", "Kick the Bucket List", "Mall of Duty", and "Roadie to Nowhere" are the only episodes Lori has appeared in where she has no dialogue. *Lori's pajamas are similar to what she wears in her prototype design. *Her middle name is Marie, as revealed by Leni in "Selfie Improvement", despite her middle name having an "L" in the middle of her driver's license. *According to Bobby in "Back in Black", Lori is on the varsity golf team, implying she is an excellent golfer. She also talks about attending a golf tournament in "No Such Luck". In "Change of Heart", she is seen going to a golf tournament. **In Lynn's episode of the Listen Out Loud podcast, Lori says that one of the reasons she likes golf is because of her dislike of running. *Lori is the third most feminine Loud sister, after Leni and Lola. She usually wears shorts instead of a dress, but she loves fashion and other stereotypical teenage girl things. *From the picture of her feeding baby Lincoln ice cream in "The Whole Picture", it looks like she's worn similar clothes for most of her life. *According to episode 20 of the Nick Animation podcast, Lori's favorite movie is .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtauVVmQLQY&t=17m26s *Dub facts: **Her Polish name is Hanna (Hannah) with the nickname "Hania." **Her Finnish name is Laura. **Lori's Russian dubber, Anastasiya Lapina, also voices Rita, Leni, Lola, Lily, and Ronnie Anne. **Lori's Korean dubber, MinJeong RYeo, also voices Mrs. Johnson. **Lori's Filipino dubber, Mariz Mendoza, also voices Haiku. **Lori's Latin American dubber, Fernanda Robles, is the daughter of Rebeca Patiño, who voices Mrs. Johnson. ***Lori's Greek dubber, Tania Palaiologou, also voices Luan. *Lori is the only one of the Loud siblings who: **Has a driver's license. **Can keep the house from ending up in a pile of rubble or ashes. **Is an excellent golfer. **Locks the door to her room with a key. *Lori says that her favorite food is sushi, although she has never tried it. *Her dream job is to be the chief executive officer (more commonly called "CEO") of a major corporation--or, at the very least, the co-CEO of a major corporation. *According to the image of her feeding Lincoln ice cream in "The Whole Picture", she had an extra pair of eyelashes when she was younger. *Lori is known to have a flatulence problem, but refuses to admit it. Whenever she farts, she always tries to claim that it was her shoes, creaky floorboards, or seats, that made the farting noise. **As of now, the times she farted were in "Making the Case", "Garage Banned", "Tripped!", and Lola's episode of the Listen Out Loud podcast. **Currently, there is yet to be an episode focusing on the Loud family addressing Lori’s flatuence issues once and for all. *Lori was the first character to have her name in an episode title, with "No Guts, No Glori". *It is revealed in "Fed Up" that if Lori eats anything unhealthy for dinner, then she'll break out. *According to "Butterfly Effect", Lincoln apparently thinks that Lori secretly fears that Bobby might end up leaving her for their sister, Leni. *On Lori's baby photo, Lori was born with a pointed head, no hair, and webbed feet. **Another baby photo shows a similar appearance, except for a few strands of hair on her head. *According to Lori in "Anti-Social", she refers to her pre-teen or tween years as her "awkward stage". *Lori is the second known Loud sibling to have worn glasses, and the other one is Lisa. *Although she's the eldest, she has no knowledge about black-and-white TVs, encyclopedias, and polka, as seen in "Lock 'n' Loud". *According to Carol in "Selfie Improvement", Lori made the Varsity Golf team when they were freshmen. Clip Queen of The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon UK References de:Lori Loud el:Λόρι Λάουντ es:Lori Loud fr:Lori Loud he:לורי רעש id:Lori Loud ja:ロリ ラウド pl:Hanna Harmidomska pt-br:Lori Loud ru:Лори Лауд tl:Lori Loud